The Santa Clause 6 : Quand Tout a Commencer
by Cytrouille Juice
Summary: Suite de "The Santa Clause 5 : Des Elfes à Gotham". Un retour en arrière. Le début de l'histoire entre Bernard et Noëlla. Comment Bernard assurait la protection de sa chérie tout en tenant son rôle d'Elfe Numéro Un. Comment Noëlla est devenu la petite soeur du Joker. 24 courts chapitres, une fanfiction calendrier de l'avent.
1. La naissance de Noëlla

_**Oui, oui encore une suite.**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude pardon pour les fautes qui seront encore présente dans cette fanfiction.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

Être l'enfant du Père Noël…

Certains vous dirons que c'est une bénédiction.

D'autres vous dirons que c'est une malédiction.

Noëlla Kaulitz vous dirait surtout que ça dépend des parents du dit enfant.

Car oui Noëlla était fille de Père Noël.

Tout a commencer pour elle un vingt-trois décembre, à l'elfirmerie de Christmas Town, le 1er enfant du Père Noël du moment était né. Et bien sûr tout les lutins ont fêter ça dignement, malgré les retards de production à l'Atelier.

La mère Noël resta avec son bébé à l'elfirmerie plusieurs jours, l'accouchement s'étant plus ou moins mal passé.

Le soir du vingt-quatre décembre la Mère Noël dormait déjà, très fatiguée et assez affaiblie. Noëlla par contre n'était pas fatiguée pour pleurée, faisant comprendre qu'elle avait faim !

Danielle une elfe infirmière bâillait devant le chauffe biberon.

Noëlla- OUUUIIINNN !  
Danielle- Oui, oui ça vient...

Noëlla- OUUUIINNN !

Bernard (est-il encore utile de le présenter ?) entra dans la nurseries pour trouver sa sœur Danielle. A cette époque il n'était encore que Elfe Numéro Deux.

Bernard- P'tite sœur, j'te cherchais. Pourquoi t'es pas encore rentrée ?

Danielle- Je suis de garde. Mère Noël n'est pas encore tout à fait remise alors je suis de corvée de baby-sitting.

Bernard- Je vois...  
Noëlla- OUUIIINNN !

Bernard se boucha les oreilles en grimaçant. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, bien au contraire ! Mais les pleures de bébé il ne les supportait pas. Ça lui rappelait quand il devait partager sa chambre avec son demi-frère et que celui-ci brailler toute les trois heures, l'empêchant de dormir.

Danielle sortit le biberon et prit Noëlla dans ses bras.

Danielle- A table ma grande.

Noëlla- Areuuh !

Bernard- Elle est presque mignonne quand elle arrête d'hurler.

Le bruit d'une clochette résonna dans la pièce.

Danielle- Ah zut ! Mère Noël qui m'appelle...

L'infirmière se tourna vers son aîné.

Danielle- Berny tu veux bien...  
Bernard- Quoi ?  
Danielle- Donner le biberon a Noëlla.

Il se recula d'un pas.

Bernard- Mais je sais pas faire ça moi !

Sa sœur se moqua en lui tendant le bébé.

Danielle- T'inquiète. Elle, elle sait !

Et Danielle disparut dans le couloir, laissant Noëlla et le biberon dans les bras de son grand frère. Ce dernier soupira, se disant qu'il venait encore de se faire avoir.

Bernard-... Y a des jours où je déteste ma sœur.

Noëlla- OOOUUUIINNN !  
Bernard- Ouais, ouais le voilà ton biberon.

Noëlla- Areuh !


	2. A la vie à la morve

Danielle revint dans la nurseries vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, levant les yeux au ciel, marmonnant que la Mère Noël était un rien agaçante. L'elfe s'arrêta au pas de la porte un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres en voyant son grand frère assit dans le fauteuil, tenant dans ses bras Noëlla endormit.

Danielle- Pour quelqu'un qui sait pas donner le bibi à un bébé tu t'y prend bien.  
Bernard- Chuuut ! Elle vient de s'endormir.

Danielle- Viens, on va la remettre dans son berceau.

Et quel berceau ! Gigantesque et rose bonbon, décorer avec des dentelles qui formaient des cristaux de neige. Un pendule avec des petits sapins qui tournaient doucement sur eux même et un énorme tas de peluches.

A peine Noëlla dans son berceau elle rouvrit les yeux.

Noëlla- OUUIINNN !  
Bernard- Et m...

Noëlla- Byeuh ?

Bernard- Oui c'est ça, « Byeuh ». Tu dors maintenant toi.

Mais déjà bébé, Noëlla n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher Bernard et attrapa le bord de la manche de son pull.

Bernard- Nàn, dodo et tu me rend ma manche mademoiselle ! Aller zou !

Noëlla- Ouiiinnn !

Bernard- Non non re-chiale pas... tiens prend ton nounours là... et dodooo...  
Noëlla- Beuh ?

Bernard- Voilà...

L'elfe ressorti de la chambre en grommelant et essuyant son pull où Noëlla avait baver. Danielle essayait désespérément de retenir son fou rire.

Bernard- Quoi ?

Danielle- Si tu te voyais ! Ha ha ha !

Bernard- Donne moi un mouchoir au lieu de rire. C'est qu'elle bave cette gosse.

Danielle- Oui, oui... Hi hi hi hi. Toi qui dis que t'aime pas les bébés.

Bernard prit le mouchoir que lui tendait sa sœur et essaya de nettoyer la bave sur son pull.

Bernard- Ouais bah faut croire que sur ce coup là elle et moi c'est a la vie a la morve.

Danielle éclata de rire.

Ce soir là Bernard ne croyait pas si bien dire.


	3. Enfance et crise d'adolescence

Noëlla grandit, couverte de cadeaux.

Tout les enfants auraient sans doute voulu être à sa place. Mais elle délaissait souvent ses poupées et peluches pour sa dînette, sa petite cuisine et ses aliments en plastique.

Noëlla fille de Père Noël... Enfant qui grandit pratiquement élevée par les lutins. Son père toujours débordé et sa mère souvent trop préoccupée par ce qu'il se passé à l'extérieur du Pôle.

C'est ainsi que bien malgré lui, Bernard remplissait souvent le rôle de baby-sitter pour cette petite fille turbulente qui passée ses journées à se balader dans le village parfois jusqu'à se perdre vers les montagnes.

Bernard qui essayait de faire de son mieux en tant qu'Elfe Numéro Deux. Tâche pas facile quand une petite gamine vous suit partout.

Si Noëlla aimait autant Bernard c'est peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à savoir lui dire non et ne pas céder devant ses yeux d'ange où ses crises de larmes. Du moins pour un temps car d'une façon où d'une autre la petite fille arrivait toujours à ses fins.

La vie continua ainsi, rythmer par les fêtes de fins d'années pendant treize ans. Jusqu'à ce que Bernard conduise sa mère sur l'île d'Avalon.

Il terminait dans sa chambre ses valises quand on toqua à sa porte. Il cria à la personne d'entrer, il entendit des pas s'approcher et le reniflement de quelqu'un qui pleure, il se retourna pour voir Noëlla en larmes.

Bernard- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Noëlla- Alors c'est vrai, tu pars !

Le demi-elfe se montra étonné de ces pleures. Essayant de relativiser la situation.

Bernard- Juste un ans ou deux. Je conduis ma mère à Avalon pour sa santé et reste quelque temps chez de la famille. Mais... faut pas pleurer pour ça.

La jeune humaine s'énerva, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Noëlla- Tu vas m'laisser toute seule ! Toute seule avec eux !

L'elfe prit Noëlla dans ses bras la laissant inondée son pull neuf de larmes. Il détestait par-dessus tout la voir pleurer ainsi. Commençant à comprendre qu'elle se sentait abandonnée. Ses parents ne se préoccupant d'elle que le minimum.

Bernard- Je ne pars pas longtemps... Et puis tu n'est pas toute seule... Il n'y a pas que moi qui m'occupe de toi.

Noëlla- Un ans ou deux c'est long quand on est humain Berny ! J'veux partir avec toi ! Tout le monde est toujours occuper ici ! Et mes parents y s'en fiche !

Le demi-elfe tenta tant bien que mal de défendre son patron.

Bernard- Leur en veux pas... Ton père est le Père Noël, c'est normal qui soit tout le temps occupé.

Noëlla- Y travaille qu'un jour par an ! J'vais me faire chier grave ici sans toi !

Bernard- J'te promet de revenir vite.

Noëlla- Ouais dans un ans ou deux ! Toi aussi tu t'en fous d'moi !

La jeune fille repartit en courant sans que Bernard n'est le temps d'essayer de la rattraper.

Plus elle grandissait moins il comprenait la jeune humaine, elle était beaucoup moins compliquée quand elle ne faisait que retenir sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il cède a ses caprices.

Et lui, son frère, sa soeur et sa mère s'en allèrent pour Avalon sans que Noëlla ne vienne lui dire au revoir. D'après la Mère Noël elle s'était enfermer dans sa chambre la musique à fond et ne voulait voir personne.


	4. Le retour de Bernard

C'est deux ans plus tard, un vingt-trois décembre, comme il l'avait promis que Bernard et ses frère et soeur étaient de retour au Pôle Nord. Il fut surpris de trouver déverrouiller la porte de sa maison mais quand il entra Noëlla depuis peu âgée de 16 ans lui sauta au cou, le faisant tomber.

Noëlla- BERNYYY !

Bernard- Noëlla ?

En riant elle lui tira la langue.

Noëlla– Tu connais d'autre chipie qui on ta clef ? Ou tu me caches des choses ?

L'elfe et l'humaine se relevèrent en riant. Bernard avait presque du mal à reconnaître la pré-adolescente qu'il avait quitter il y avait deux ans. Noëlla avait beaucoup grandit et était devenue une vrai jeune fille. Elle avait à présent pratiquement sa taille à quelques centimètres près, sa peau était toujours aussi pâle bien que ses yeux étaient maintenant légèrement maquiller. Et si elle n'avait pas ses oreilles humaine on aurait crût une elfe de Christmas Town.

Ils s'enlacèrent.

Noëlla- J'suis heureuse de te revoir Berny, si tu savais !

Bernard- Moi aussi j'suis content de te revoir. Et joyeux anniversaire

Noëlla- Merci ! Tu t'en es souvenu !

Bernard- J'aurai du mal à oublier le jour de ta naissance.

Étrangement l'elfe et l'humaine se lâchaient plus des yeux. Quelque chose avait changer dans leur regard... mais quoi ?

Un lutin toqua à la porte rester ouverte.

Lutin- Euh... désolé de déranger mais... enfin tout est prêt pour ton anniversaire Noëlla.

Noëlla- YEAAAH ! Berny tu viens ? Dit tu viens ? Hein tu viens. Dit qu'tu viens !

Amusé, il leva faussement les yeux au ciel.

Bernard- J'ai le choix ?

Noëlla- Nàn !

Elle tira Bernard par le bras l'entraînant vers la salle des fêtes, tout les deux morts de rire, l'elfe tenant son béret qui menacer de s'envoler.


	5. L'anniversaire de Noëlla

La salle des fêtes était entièrement décoré de banderoles d'anniversaires, de guirlandes et de ballons.

Comme tout les ans malgré les divers retards de l'Atelier, tout les lutins se prenaient une soirée de repos le temps de l'anniversaire de la fille de leur patron.

C'est à cette fête que Bernard apprit tout ce qu'il avait manquer pendant deux ans.

Du coté du Père Noël et de la Mère Noël pas grand chose n'avait changer. Ils rêvaient toujours du monde des humains et ne faisaient attention à leur fille uniquement quand ça les arrangeaient, s'inquiétant parfois du fait qu'elle se comportait de plus en plus comme une elfe et non comme une humaine.

Bernard remarqua à la fête la présence de Jack Frost, le Personnage légendaire inventeur du froid qui était l'âme même de l'hiver. Et qui depuis des années essayait d'usurper la place du Père Noël sans jamais y parvenir.

Il apprit que depuis un ans maintenant Jack avait des vues sur Noëlla. Personnes ne croyait qu'il ressentait quelques chose pour elle mais qu'il essayait juste une fois de plus de prendre la place de l'homme en rouge.

Alors que Bernard un verre à la main parlait avec sa sœur Danielle, Noëlla arriva en courant et se cacha derrière lui.

Bernard- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Noëlla- Berny cache moi ! Mais cache moi !

Bernard- Pourquoi ?

Noëlla- Là y a Jack ! Ça fait quatre fois que je refuse de danser avec lui et il a toujours pas comprit. Zut y vient, dis que tu m'as pas vu hein.

Bernard- Quoi ?

Et Noëlla se glissa sous la table se cachant derrière la nappe. Jack arriva...

Jack- Tiens... le moitié d'elfe est de retour.

Bernard- Comme vous pouvez l'voir.

Bernard n'avait jamais cacher ou eut honte de ses origines humaine. En revanche il détestait le ton condescendant avec le quel on le lui rappeler.

Jack- Tu n'aurais pas vu Noëlla ?

Bernard- Non.

Le Personnage Légendaire repartit en grommelant et Bernard souleva la nappe avec à présent un sourire amusé alors que Danielle riait de la situation.

Bernard- Il est partit tu peux sortir.

Noëlla- T'es sûr ?

Bernard- Oui. Il est partit dehors.

Noëlla sortit de dessous la table aider par Bernard.

Danielle- Alors comme ça t'as un ticket avec un Personnage Légendaire ?

Noëlla- M'en parle pas ! Depuis l'année passée que ça dure. J'en ai marre !

Bernard- Encore une de ses ruses pour prendre la place de ton père j'imagine.

Noëlla- Ouais. Bernyyy...

Bernard- Quoi encore ?

Noëlla- Tu danses ?

Bernard- Pas envie.

Noëlla- S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît!…

Elle usa de ses larmes de crocodile.

Bernard- Nàn pas les larmes de crocodile ! Nàn... Bon je viens !

Noëlla- Hi hi hi !

En les voyant danser ensemble si il n'était pas le froid à l'état pure, Jack Frost aurai fulminer.

Parce qu'il était évident et tout le monde le voyait qu'entre Bernard et Noëlla il y avait plus que de l'amitié. Leur deux ans de séparation avaient changer beaucoup de choses.

Plus tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt au levée du jour, Bernard ramena sa protégée chez elle, lui faisant une bise au coin des lèvres.


	6. Premier baiser

Le début de leur histoire d'amour commença réellement durant la grande fête que font les lutins pendant que le Père Noël fait sa ronde.

Soir où Noëlla buvait ses premières gouttes d'alcool qui sans l'avoir rendue complètement saoule lui faisait tourner la tête.

Et après une danse...

Noëlla- Youpiii !

Le demi-elfe se moqua.

Bernard– Tu ne supporte pas l'alcool je crois.

Noëlla- Zais pô vrai !

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Bernard se serrant contre lui et respirant son odeur. Il sentait bon la magie de Noël, l'odeur douce des sapins illuminés et les cookies. L'elfe se sentait rougir.

Dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Noëlla aurait été le plus gros mensonge de sa vie. D'un certain point de vue tout humain aurait trouver ces sentiments malsain du fait qu'il l'avait connu enfant.

Mais aujourd'hui avait-elle encore quelque choses d'une enfant innocente ? Bernard fut tirer de ses pensée...

Noëlla- Berny...

Bernard- Quoi ?

Noëlla- Tu sais qu'on est en dessous d'une branche de gui ?

Il leva la tête. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquer.

En souriant il rabaissa son regard sur Noëlla qui le surpris en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme un déclic pour lui, il ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'est à offrir un vrai premier baiser à la jeune fille qui ne demander que cela.

Le baiser rompu, Noëlla posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son elfe.

Noëlla- Je t'aime.

Bernard- Je t'aime aussi Noëlla.

Noëlla- Jure moi qu'tu partiras pu du Pôle sans moi... Tu m'as trop manquer.

Bernard- J'te l'promet.


	7. Bernard l'Elfe Numéro Un

Quelques mois plus tard alors que Bernard se rendait à l'Atelier après avoir régler un problème à l'écurie des rennes il eut la surprise de voir que la moitié des lutins n'étaient pas au travail mais en train de boire un cacao, l'humeur a la fête avec Ewan l'Elfe Numéro Un.

Ewan- Ah ! Voilà le nouvel Elfe Numéro Un qui arrive !

Le demi-elfe ne cacha pas son étonnement.

Bernard- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Ewan- Je prend ma retraite !

L'elfe ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Bernard- Non ?

Ewan- Et si ! J'ai pris la décision hier soir. Je deviens trop vieux pour ce travail, je rend mon poste demain et il sera à toi.

Bernard- C'est une blague ? C'est pas possible ?

Ewan- Gamin j'ai l'air de blaguer ?

Ewan était un elfe de taille normal donc plus petit que Bernard, il avait les joues et le nez toujours très rouge, une barbichette blanche en bataille. A part dans certaines occasions il avait rarement le sourire aux lèvres. C'est lui qui avait former Bernard et avait fait de lui l'Elfe Numéro Deux de Christmas Town.

Contre l'avis du Père Noël tout l'Atelier malgré les retards fêta la promotion de Bernard.

Noëlla heureuse pour son elfe essaya de convaincre ses parents que le fait qu'elle sorte avec lui n'avait rien de dramatique. Car depuis qu'ils l'avaient découvert, eux qui ne s'occupaient jamais de leur fille trouvaient cette situation catastrophique !

Pour eux humains et elfes ne devaient pas se mélanger.

Malgré tout, Noëlla déjà d'un caractère rebelle, continua de sortir avec Bernard. Leur relation prenant un tournant plus sérieux lorsque Jack Frost pour se venger d'avoir été une fois de plus suspendu du Conseil des Personnages Légendaires fit s'engouffrer un blizzard dans le village caché de Christmas Town.

Noëlla ne pouvant rentrée chez elle à cause de la tempête passa la nuit chez son elfe. Nuit où elle s'offrit à lui.

Encore blottie dans les draps, les deux amants échangeaient plusieurs baisers...

Bernard- Ton père va me tuer si il apprend ça.

Noëlla- J'aimerai qu'il comprenne que j't'aime.

Bernard- Ne t'inquiète pas. Quoi qu'il arrive personne ne nous sépareras.

L'humaine se resserra contre son elfe.

Noëlla- Si tu savais comme j'ai peur qu'il y arrive à nous séparé.

Bernard- J'te promet que non. Je t'aime.

Noëlla- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser et Noëlla plongea dans le sommeil, ayant retrouver le sourire aux paroles rassurantes de son chéri.

En la regardant dormir Bernard regretta un instant ses dires. Bien sûr que le Père Noël avait le moyen de les séparés. Ce moyen s'appelait « la Clause Force Majeur » ou si il devenait volontairement ou non inapte à continuer son travail de Père Noël. Mais le demi-elfe ne pensait pas l'homme en rouge assez fou pour cela.


	8. Premier Noël à Gotham City

Et quarte années passèrent doucement.

Noëlla se comportant de plus en plus comme une elfe et non comme une humaine, travaillant en secret aux cuisines du Pôle et repoussant les avances que lui faisait Jack Frost.

Bernard faisait son maximum en tant qu'Elfe Numéro Un. Bien que le Père Noël ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile, lui mettant un maximum de bâtons dans les roues. Allant même jusqu'à nommer Elfe Numéro Deux ce benêt de Curtis.

Mais la quatrième années fut tragique pour Bernard et Noëlla. Puisque le père de cette dernière ayant décidé de se laisser tomber d'un toit. Retourna ainsi avec sa femme et sa fille vers une vie normale. Là où il vivait avant d'enfiler le manteau rouge. Dans la ville de Gotham.

Noëlla se réveilla donc le matin du vingt-cinq décembre de ces vingt ans dans sa chambre. Dans une petite maison de la banlieue de Gotham.

Intriguée par une bague de fiançailles à son doigt qu'elle ne pouvait retirer sans être envahit d'une profonde tristesse sans savoir pourquoi. Et en descendant prendre son petit déjeuner elle ne vit pas se former dans la buée de sa vitre un cœur... fait par un elfe au cœur brisé.

Ce matin du vingt-cinq décembre très peu de lutins étaient au travail, se reposant pour mieux préparé le Noël de l'année prochaine, sachant qu'ils auraient deux fois plus de travail. Leur nouveau patron n'étant pas encore un Père Noël digne de ce nom.

Bernard était seul dans la zone des sages et des vilains, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Il espionnait sa Noëlla qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« Noëlla- Salut M'man.  
\- Ah enfin debout ! Va vite ouvrir tes cadeaux ! Je fini de préparé les pancakes.  
Noëlla- M'man j'ai pu 8 ans !... Salut P'pa...

Son père le nez dans son journal grommela pour toute réponse. Noëlla leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea dans le salon où été un misérable sapin de Noël mal décoré et prit les deux paquets cadeaux qui étaient à son nom. Elle déchira les emballages, découvrant ainsi une paire de bottes à hauts talons et dans le plus petit paquet un bracelet de perles multicolore.

Noëlla- Pfff ! Mais n'imp' ici !  
\- T'es cadeaux te plaisent pas ma chérie ?

Noëlla vint se mettre à table devant son assiette de pancakes.

Noëlla- C'est pas franchement ce que j'avais demander ! J'voulais des boules à neige pour ma collection !  
\- Tu sais bien que je suis contre ces choses !  
Noëlla- Pourquoi ? C'est des simples babioles !  
\- Si c'est des simples babioles tu peux t'en passer !  
Noëlla- MAIS VOUS AVEZ QUOI CONTRE NOËL BON DIEU ? AVEC VOTRE SAPIN D'MISERE LA !

Le père de Noëlla sortit enfin la tête de son journal, le regard noir envers sa fille.

\- NOELLA TU FERMES TA GUEULE ! SI ON FETE CE PUTAIN DE NOËL C'EST POUR TOI !  
Noëlla- OH MÔSSIEUR DAIGNE ENFIN ME PARLER ! TU PARLES D'UN NOEL DE MERDE ! ET SI VOUS DETESTEZ TANT CETTE FÊTE POURQUOI M'AVOIR DONNER CE PRENOM ?

Noëlla reçut pour toute réponse une gifle, les larmes aux yeux elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre, sa mère lui criant de revenir et engueulant son père. »

Bernard devant l'écran crispa sa main sur la manette de zoom. Il ne supportait pas qu'on touche à Noëlla ! Surtout pas ce bâtard !

Une voix le fit sursauter.

Danielle- Je croyais que utiliser le système de surveillance des sages et des vilains à des fins personnel été interdit par le règlement ?

Bernard- Le règlement j'l'emmerde.

Danielle s'approcha de son grand frère qu'elle serra dans ces bras.

Danielle- Je sais qu'elle te manque. Mais Bernard il faut...

Bernard- L'oublier ? J'pourrai jamais ! Non ! J'veux pas !  
Danielle-... Continuer à avancer... tout le Pôle compte sur toi cette année. Et c'est pas cette chose qui va t'aider.

Elle lui prit des mains sa bouteille d'alcool. Bernard soupira et fit rouler les perles de son collier entre ses doigts en jetant un dernier œil à l'écran où il pouvait voir sa Noëlla pleurer sur son lit en frappant de rage son oreiller. Puis il suivit sa sœur qui l'emmena boire un chocolat chaud.

À Gotham City, Noëlla s'était habiller chaudement pour affronter la neige et avait prit la poudre d'escampette par la fenêtre, descendant le long de la gouttière.

Tout lui semblait si étrange ! Elle avait l'impression de tout voir pour la première fois alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait toujours vécue ici. Du moins c'est ce que sa mémoire lui disait. Elle n'avait d'autres souvenirs que Gotham, ses fréquentes disputes avec ses parents et le fait d'aimer la fête de Noël. Elle en aimait l'ambiance et la bonne humeur, les cadeaux et les décorations... mais bizarrement nourrissait une certaine haine envers le Père Noël et ne savait pas pourquoi.


	9. Noëlla se rebelle

Deux années passèrent et sans se douter qu'un elfe au Pôle Nord veillait sur elle dès qu'il le pouvait malgré toute sa charge de travail. Noëlla avait commencer à se droguée.

Il faut dire que les dealers ne manquaient pas à Gotham City et contre ça même le Batman, ce super héro de pacotille qui prétendait faire régner l'ordre et la justice n'y pouvait rien.

Allant selon ces moyens du simple pétard à la dose d'héroïne, Noëlla ne faisait cela que pour rêver... rêver d'un village sous la neige. Comme si ce village était un souvenir.

Souvenir qu'elle voulait faire durer parce qu'il n'y avait que là qu'elle se sentait bien et à sa place. Comme quelques chose qui l'attirait vers cet endroit.

A Christmas Town, Bernard en secret avait fabriquer un miroir magique qui piraté le système de surveillance des sages et des vilains, afin de pouvoir suivre Noëlla.

Techniquement il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans sa vie.

Il lui arrivait cependant parfois de faire apparaître un edelweiss (la fleur préféré de sa chérie) sur le chemin de celle-ci. Et de parfois aussi... plus souvent qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer, aider sa Noëlla.

Juste pour la garder toujours en sécurité.

Sécurité pas facile à assurer vu le caractère bien trempée de son humaine. Et un jour arriva ce qui devait arriver...

Bernard alors à l'Atelier surveillant avec Scott Calvin, le nouveau Père Noël, la fabrication d'une nouvelle voiture téléguider, se sentit soudain mal...

Scott- Bernard ? Tu vas bien ?

Bernard- Oui Père Noël... Je... Excusez moi.

Et il partit à grands pas sous le regard incrédule du Père Noël qui interrogea Curtis du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules comme si il ne comprenait pas non plus se passait.

En vérité il s'en doutait, le miroir de Bernard était un secret de Polichinelle pour les lutins depuis le départ de Noëlla.

L'Elfe Numéro Un s'enferma dans la salle où était les distributeurs qui mener à la Salle des Boules de Verres et s'adossa au mur en sortant le miroir de son sac. Il y vit sa chérie en pleine dispute avec ses parents. Dans la cuisine son père l'injurier alors que sa mère pleurée assise à table.

« - PETITE PUTE J'AI ENCORE TROUVER DES SERINGUE DANS TA CHAMBRE !  
Noëlla- T'EN A QUOI A FOUTRE ? C'EST MA VIE !

\- VIE DE DROGUEE PETITE CONNE ! T'ES BONNE QU'A REVER DE CONNERIES ! UN VILLAGE DANS LA NEIGE HEIN ? GAMINE QUI CROIT AU PERE NOEL !  
Noëlla- JE T'EMMERDE !  
\- Ooouuiinn ! Ma fille est une droguééeee !

\- TOI TA GUEULE !

Et la mère pleura de plus belle...

Noëlla- MAIS TOI TA GUEULE TU SAOULES TOUT LE MONDE !  
\- MELE TOI PAS D'CA ! SALOPE ! DROGUEE ! TU FINIRAS PUTE ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU MERITES ! DEGAGE DE CETTE MAISON !  
Noëlla- ALORS LA FAUT PAS M'LE DIRE DEUX FOIS ! VIEUX CONNARD !

Noëlla n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle se mangea une gifle, qu'elle rendit aussi-sec à son paternel qui voulu lui donner un coup de poing alors qu'elle se jeter sur le porte-couteaux pour se défendre... malheureusement il était 5 centimètres trop loin sur le meuble »

Au Pôle Nord le sang de Bernard ne fit qu'un tour ! Et par quelques étincelles de sa magie son humaine se retrouva en possession des couteaux. se qui fit reculer l'ex Père Noël.

« Noëlla- Tu fais moins l'malin là hein ?  
\- OOOUUUIIINN !  
Noëlla- Maman ta gueule c'est vrai que t'es chiante à brailler !  
\- NOELLA ! REPOSE CES COUTEAUX !  
Noëlla- Va te faire foutre !

Noëlla devait à ses talents de cuisinière une certaine habilitée avec les couteaux. Et quand on habite à Gotham où la vermine règne, c'est le genre de chose qui peut se révéler utile.

Elle se recula doucement vers la porte, menaçant toujours son géniteur des couteaux. Noëlla prit son manteau, son père continuait de l'insulter. Elle n'en avait visiblement rien à faire et sortit en cachant ses armes dans ses grandes poches... »

Bernard la regardait s'éloigner du foyer familial. Il serra si fort le manche du miroir qu'il crut un instant qu'il aller le briser. L'elfe était en rage ! Il ne supportait pas qu'on fasse du mal à sa Noëlla ! Et il le supportait encore moins quand cela venait de l'ancien Père Noël. Il respira un grand coup passant sa colère sur le mur le frappant plusieurs fois du poing...  
Oui il avait protéger son Amour... mais à quel prix ? Elle était à présent à la rue et sans un sou.

On toqua à la porte.

Curtis- Bernard ! C'est Curtis ! Ouvre moi !

Résigné, l'Elfe Numéro Un ouvrit la porte.

Bernard- Quoi Curtis ?  
Curtis- Le Père Noël m'envoie prendre de tes nouvelles. Je savais que tu te serais sûrement réfugié ici. Encore ton humaine qui se crée des ennuis ?

Le demi-elfe s'énerva, empoignant son subordonné par le gilet.

Bernard- MON HUMAINE ELLE A UN NOM !

Il poussa Curtis afin de sortir.

Curtis- Mais tu vas où ?  
Bernard- ça te regarde pas !  
Curtis- Et je dis quoi au Père Noël ?  
Bernard- T'as qu'à dire que je suis malade je rentre chez moi !  
Curtis- Mais... toi malade... il le croira jamais.

L'Elfe Numéro Un n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase et se dirigea directement vers Chez lui. Tant pis pour les procédures de sécurités et tant pis si Noëlla ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Il allait la chercher !  
Il commença à préparer plus ou moins son sac. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, son frère Joey entra.

Joey- Berny j'peux savoir ce que tu fous ?  
Bernard- Je vois que Curtis n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller baver !  
Joey- B' Tu te rends compte de la connerie que tu vas faire là ?

Bernard- Tu veux que je la laisse à la rue ? Retourne faire tes emballages cadeaux !  
Joey- M'enfin tu connais le règlement mieux que moi non ? Tu sais ce qui se passera si tu la ramènes ici ? Tu peut mettre en danger le Secret Officiel du Site ! Sans compter que pour elle revenir ici après avoir subit le sortilège d'oubli... ça pourrai... la rendre folle ou pire... arrêter son cœur... On connais pas les limites de ce sort. Tu veux quand même pas faire de Noëlla un cobaye ?


	10. Stan

Bernard s'arrêta un instant. Bien sur son petit frère avait entièrement raison... A contre-cœur il retira les affaires de son sac.

Bernard- D'accord je ne partirai pas à Gotham. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser à la rue !  
Joey- Elle a toujours été débrouillarde... Veille sur elle comme tu peux. Et au pire parle en au Père Noël.

Joey repartit à son poste au Centre d'Emballage. L'Elfe Numéro Un soupira. Débrouillarde oui. Mais dans les rues de Gotham City sans un sou il ne pensait pas sa Noëlla en sécurité ! Il regarda sa montre... d'ici quelques heures elle devrait prendre une nouvelle dose de drogue, sous peine sinon de faire une crise de manque. Bernard la regarda une nouvelle fois à travers le miroir.

Bernard- Noëlla... dans quelle galère t'es tu fourrées ?

Dans les rues de Gotham, Noëlla marchait sans trop avoir de direction précise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à sentir un mal-être qui la rongeait petit à petit. Elle marmonna un « Merde » en reconnaissant les premiers signes de manque et prit la direction d'une boite de nuit où était son dealer habituel. Pauvre vermine qui se prenait pour un gangsta et qu'elle méprisait mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'acheter sa dose.

Un beau sourire au videur qui la connaissait et la voilà à l'intérieur. Des putes et de la musique à un volume assourdissant. Mais après tout vu le nombre de branleurs que cette boite comptait fallait un volume assez fort pour qu'il entendent...  
Elle repéra Stan son dealer qui distribuer sa marchandise plus ou moins discrètement dans un coin de la boite.

Stan- Wesh ! Wesssh ! Mais voilà Noëlla!  
Noëlla- Ta gueule !  
Stan- T'veux ta dose coquine ?  
Noëlla- Donne la moi j'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires !

Stan- Le fric !

Noëlla sortit quelques billets de sa poche que le « gangsta » compta.

Stan- Y'a pas le compte ma belle.  
Noëlla- J'ai que ça !  
Stan- Tu paies le prix où t'as rien du tout !  
Noëlla- J'ai que ça j'te dis ! Alors donne tu peux bien me faire crédit !  
Stan- Non !... Ou alors tu payes en nature ma belle ?

Il la prit par la taille, Noëlla le repoussa.

Noëlla- Avec toi ? Me fais pas rire ! T'es tellement puceau que la dernière fois que t'as toucher une chatte c'est quand y ont crier à ta mère « Poussez madame, poussez ».

Devant son miroir, Bernard assit sur son canapé devant la cheminée une bouteille entamée à la main ne pu retenir un ricanement en entendant la vanne de sa chérie.

Stan- Noëlla fait pas ta pute !  
Noëlla- C'est en couchant avec toi que j'le ferai ! Dégage tes pattes !

Il essaya de la retenir mais elle lui plaqua un de ses couteau sur la gorge.

Noëlla- Donne moi ce que j'ai besoin !  
Stan- Ok... ok... du... du calme...

Stan peu rassuré fouillait dans ses poches à la recherches des petits sachets, Soudain Noëlla sentit le canon d'un silencieux dans son dos.

\- Ts ts ts Je n'aime pas qu'on se fasse remarquer dans ma boite.  
Stan- C'est elle m'sieur Marroni ! J'vous jure ! C'est elle ! Moi j'étais tranquille ! J'mangeais des gâteaux !

Au Pôle l'Elfe Numéro Un avait lâcher sa bouteille qui s'était brisé au sol. Et d'un claquement de doigts le chargeur du flingue de Marroni était vide.  
Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de crispé ses mains sur le manche du miroir. Il aurait voulu la rejoindre et la sortir de là. Mais même en se téléportant.. qu'est-ce qu'un elfe du Père Noël aurait pu faire contre la pègre de Gotham City ?

Un elfe peut-être rien... mais un ange du chaos ?

A cet instant la porte du club s'écroula dans une explosion, des coups de feu, des cris et le Joker, Harley Quinn avec trois de leurs complices entrèrent, des pistolets mitrailleurs à la main.

Joker- Bien le bonsoir madames et messieurs ! Nous sommes l'animation de la soirée ! Mais avant tout une chose... Où est ce très cher Marroni ?


	11. Le Joker et Harley Quinn

Au Pôle Nord Bernard sentait son cœur s'accélérer de peur. La situation s'aggravait de minutes en minutes !

Noëlla comme toute la salle tournait son attention vers le Joker. Bien sûr elle avait souvent entendu parler de lui, mais le voir en vrai lui inspirait plus d'admiration que de crainte. Comparer à toute la pègre de Gotham, lui ne faisait rien pour l'argent. Et peut-être avait-elle, elle aussi l'esprit tordu, mais ce maquillage et cette façon théâtrale d'agir... lui donnait envie de rire. Le Joker se moquer des lois juridiques comme humaines et signait ses crimes à sa façon, toujours avec humour. Et le rire était peut-être ce qui manquait le plus à Gotham City.

Bref la jeune humaine admirait le Joker pour tout ce qu'elle savait de lui.

Stan- Pssst... Nöella... on se casse ?

Elle se retourna brièvement vers le dealer, elle avait oubliée qu'elle le menaçait toujours. Il lui tendit quelques sachets d'héroïne.

Stan- Tiens et laisse moi filer ! J'veux pas avoir à faire au fou moi.

Noëlla accepta les sachets et rangea son couteau. Marroni s'approcha du Joker.

Marroni- Joker ! Tu fais peur aux clients mon vieux !

Joker- Oh pardon le rital. Mais c'est toi qui devrait avoir peur ! On avait un arrangement avec tes taupes je te rappel !

RA TA TA TA TA TA

Des hurlements et la foule s'écarta, Stan s'écroula à terre dans une flaque de sang sous l'assaut des balles du fusil mitrailleur.

Harley- Non, non, non... Monsieur J n'a pas dis que la fête était fini ! Personne ne sort ! Hi hi hi hi !


	12. Massacre chez Marroni

Le Joker tourna un instant la tête vers ce qui venait de se passer souriant à sa complice. Marroni en profita pour ressortir son revolver mais se ramassa un couteau dans l'épaule, lancer par Noëlla.

Un peu surprit le psychopathe regarda d'où venait le couteau et son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille, ils échangèrent un sourire. Puis il prit l'arme de l'italien.

Joker- Ts ts ts... Alors Macaroni ? On voulait me descendre ?

Il tira sur le mafieux mais bien sûr avec le chargeur vide...

Joker- Amateur ! Je croyais avoir dis que je voulais une criminalité de premier ordre dans cette ville ! Ma ville !

L'italien parût le premier étonné du fait que son chargeur été vide.

Marroni- Mais... mais il était charger !  
Joker- Hé ! C'est moi qui fait les mauvaises blague ici ! Et j'en ai une bien bonne ici ! Si tu continues à vouloir me jouer des entourloupettes !

Deux des hommes de mains ouvrirent une valise et en sortirent une bombe.

Joker- MADAMES ET MESSIEURS ! CE SOIR ON VOUS MET LE FEU ! HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Il y eut un massif mouvement de panique où tout le monde courrait vers la sortie.

Le Joker et ses complices tiraient dans tout les sens. Au balcon un des hommes de Marroni voulu abattre le Joker mais Harley tira avant lui.

Harley- ATTENTION POUSSIN !  
Joker- C'est bon Harley j'avais vu !

En se retournant il vit un homme qui courait sur une jambes un couteau enfoncer dans l'autre... Et recroisa du regard Noëlla qui riait à gorge déployée.

\- Patron ! Faudrait qu'on y aille si on veut pas que la bombe nous pète aussi à la gueule !  
Joker- Prenez la blonde là bas avec ! Et on s'casse !

Ils obéirent et l'ancienne psychiatre s'énerva de jalousie.

Harley- DE QUOI ? POURQUOI ELLE VIENDRAIT AVEC D'ABORD ?  
Joker- HARLEY TA GUEULE !

Il la tira par une couette jusqu'à la camionnette.  
À l'arrière du véhicule l'ancienne fille de Père Noël fut jeter un peu brutalement en face du psychopathe et la camionnette démarra.  
Elle se laissa retomber assise contre la paroi, un couteau bientôt sous la gorge.

Joker- Pourquoi tu m'as aider ? REPOND !

Elle continuait de sourire bêtement.

Noëlla- Franchement ? J'en sais rien ! C'était juste... Amusant.

Et elle partit à rire comme elle n'avait plus rit depuis des années ! Un fou rire qu'elle ne contrôlait plus, car oui elle s'était amusée ! Amusée de voir la pègre ramper devant le Joker ! Amuser de voir cet enfoiré de Stan se faire descendre ! Amusée de voir Marroni ridicule avec son revolver vide !  
Le Joker rangea sa lame en souriant.

Joker- Si ça t'amuse tellement. Ça te dirai de travailler pour moi ?

Noëlla- Vr... vrai...ment ?

Elle s'écroula d'un coup au sol, inconsciente, secouée de spasmes. Le psychopathe se pencha sur elle et ouvrit une de ses paupières.

Joker- Putain ! Droguée ! HARLEY !

Harley à la place passager se retourna.

Harley- Oui Poussin ?  
Joker- Passe moi la cam de la boite a gants !

Harley- Pfff ! Tout ça pour elle !  
Joker- TA GUEULE !

Et Harley Quinn obéit.


	13. Est-ce que Bernard perd la boule

A Christmas Town, Bernard était dans tout ses états. Sa chérie enlevée par le Joker ! Criminel de Gotham City ! Il reprit une grande gorgée d'alcool. On toqua à sa porte.

Bernard- C'est ouvert !

Sa sœur entra

Danielle- Alors paraît que t'es malade ?

Bernard- Le sortilège d'oubli... ça peut rendre dingue ?

L'infirmière soupira en voyant le miroir dans les mains de son aîné.

Danielle- Encore entrain de veiller sur Noëlla.

Bernard- Répond moi s'il te plaît.

Il avait l'air sérieusement inquiet.

Danielle- Je ne crois pas non. Enfin ceux qui l'on subit jusque ici n'en sont pas devenut fous. Pourquoi ?

Bernard- Noëlla... elle a rejoint la pègre.

Il raconta tout ce qui venait de se passé à sa petite sœur qui n'en revenait pas.

Danielle- Ecoute on ne peut plus grand chose pour elle maintenant qu'elle est dans le monde des humains. Le mieux que tu as à faire c'est...

Bernard- J'peux pas l'oublier !

Danielle- Alors veille sur elle comme tu pourras. Mais n'oublie pas qu'ici aussi on compte sur toi. Je te laisse te reposer.

Elle allait ouvrir la porte pour s'en aller mais son frère la rappela.

Bernard- Et ce sort... il peut rendre fou d'autres personnes que ceux qu'il l'on subit directement ?

Danielle- Pourquoi ?

Il avait lui même du mal à expliquer son ressentit.

Bernard- Parce que... je ne sais pas... j'ai l'impression que ce Joker... il saura veiller sur elle presque aussi bien que moi.

La jeune elfe sourit tristement et s'en alla. Son grand frère commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

Est-ce que l'Elfe Numéro Un était entrain de perdre la boule ?


	14. Présentation

Noëlla ouvrit doucement les paupières, la lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Elle examina petit à petit où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans un lit pliant, les murs de la pièce plus ou moins en bonne état, par endroit le plâtre écrouler laissait voir les vieilles briques, des étagères vides, un meuble à tiroirs. Et accrocher sur le mur en face du lit une tête de père Noël en plastique un liquide rouge égouttant par terre, un « OH OH OH » sanglant écrit sur le mur. Elle entendit des voix s'approcher.

\- POUSSIN JE TE HAIS ! DEPUIS QUAND TU RAMENES DES PETITES PUTES DANS NOTRE REPAIRE ?  
\- HARLEY TA GUEULE ! ELLE A ETE UTILE !  
\- UTILE ? MAIS LE CHARGEUR DE L'ITALIEN ETAIT VIDE ! JE TE PREVIENS C'EST ELLE OU MOI ! ET JE...

Puis des bruits bizarres... comme des cris étouffer.

\- Toi y a vraiment que comme ça que t'es supportable !

La porte s'ouvrit, le Joker entra et la jeune fille vit dans la pièce d'à coté Harley repartir avec un bâillon dont elle essayer de retirer le nœud en grommelant.

Joker- Ah enfin réveiller la petite Noëlla.

Elle se redressa dans son lit tendit que le Joker fermer la porte.

Noëlla-... Comment vous savez mon nom ?

Le psychopathe sortit d'une de ses poches le porte-feuille de l'ancienne fille de Père Noël qu'il balança sur le lit.

Joker- Y a pas que les flic qui savent lire les papiers.

Le Joker s'assit sur le bord du lit à coté de sa captive.

Joker- Noëlla Kaulitz... Kaulitz... Comme le…

Elle afficha un visage blasé.

Noëlla- Le garage Kaulitz carrosserie et réparations... en face de l'U.A.C.


	15. Noëlla et le Joker

La jeune fille se retrouva une nouvelle fois avec le couteau du Joker sous la gorge.

Joker- Ah oui ce connard qui répare les bagnoles des flic ! Je lui donne beaucoup de travail faut dire ! Mais qui me dit que t'es pas une agent infiltrée de ce cher Gordon ? Je pourrai te tailler un sourire pour être sûr de savoir la vérité !

Mais la lame du couteau se brisa net sous le regard incrédule du Joker, Noëlla sourit.

Joker- C'est quoi ton truc ?

Noëlla- J'en sais rien. Depuis... toujours je crois... je ne peux que me faire du mal moi même... pas les autres.

Le Joker releva la manche de Noëlla sans ménagement laissant voir les traces de piqûres.

Joker- Et pourquoi tu te drogues ?  
Noëlla-...

Joker- REPOND !

Noëlla- Pour revoir un village dans la neige…

Le criminel ouvrit de grand yeux avant de partir en fou rire, tapant du poing sur le matelas.

Joker- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Le psychopathe réussit à se calmer pour parler clairement.

Joker- Ok toi tu travailles pas pour Gordon c'est sûr ! Il aurait jamais su inventer un truc pareil s'vieux con ! Alors Noëlla Kaulitz... Rêveuse d'un village dans la neige et douée avec les couteaux...

Noëlla- ça c'est à force de cuisiner.

Il parût soudain très intéresser.

Joker- Tu sais cuisiner ? Tu pourras apprendre à Harley à faire la bouffe ! Je te garde !

L'ancienne fille de Père Noël n'en revenait pas et afficha à son tour des yeux ronds.

Noëlla- QUOI ! Mais... mais j'y connais rien moi au crime et tout ça !

Joker- T'apprendra vite. Tu verras... Une banque qui brûle par-ci, un mafieux dans le canal par-là...

Un mois plus tard au Pôle Nord, Bernard faisait sa ronde dans l'Atelier.

Curtis- Bernard !

Le demi-elfe marmonna avant de prendre un ton comme ci de rien était.

Bernard- Oh non pas lui... Quoi encore ?

Curtis- Tu es au courant ? On commence à être en retard dans la production de chevaux à bascules et...

Bernard- Curtis si tu passais moins de temps à écouter de la musique planquer dans le traîneau du Père Noël tu saurais que le problème est résolut depuis vingt minutes !

Curtis- C'est bon pas besoin d'être désagréable !

En soupirant l'Elfe Numéro Un reprit sa marche suivit par Curtis.

Curtis- Et sinon... toi tes problèmes... ça se résout ?

Bernard- Je n'ai aucun problème.

Curtis- Si... un blond et qui vit chez les humains.

Bernard- Noëlla n'est pas un problème.

Curtis- Tu continues de l'espionner ?  
Bernard- Je veille sur elle c'est différent.

Curtis- Pfff... Tu perds ton temps, maintenant qu'elle est dans la pègre, elle sera à vie sur la liste des vilains.

Bernard attrapa son second par la veste, s'énervant franchement.

Bernard- Arrête de parler de ce que tu connais pas !

Curtis- Maiis ! Lâche moi !

A contre cœur Bernard le relâcha et continua sa route évitant les regards des autres lutins, Curtis continua de le suivre.

Curtis- T'es au courant que si elle tue quelqu'un elle ne pourra plus revenir au Pôle Nord ?

Bernard- Je sais... Et je veille à ce qu'elle ne tue personne.

Curtis- Enfin... remarque... ça la fera pas plus revenir.

Bernard- Curtis tais toi !

Scott- Hé vous deux de quoi vous parlez ?

Les deux elfes se retournèrent vers leur patron qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver.

Bernard- De rien Père Noël.

Scott- Ah... Je viens de recevoir un message de Mère Nature je crois que Jack Frost à une fois de plus fait des siennes.

Curtis- Je peux vous accompagner à la réunion ? S'il vous plaîîî !

Bernard- Rêve pas Curtis ! C'est le rôle de l'Elfe Numéro Un ça !

Curtis- Pfff !

Et le Père Noël repartit avec Bernard en direction de son salon privé pour recevoir le Conseil des Personnages Légendaires. Voir Bernard et Curtis se chamailler le rassurait presque. Son Elfe Numéro Un semblait préoccuper ces derniers temps.


	16. Scène de ménage

En quelques années à Gotham City, Noëlla sous le pseudonyme de La Lutine, abordant un look elfique et signant ses forfaits d'une branche de houx, s'était fait une réputation dans la pègre aux cotés du Joker et d'Harley Quinn.

Bien qu'au départ la cohabitation avec Harley s'annonçait mal à cause de la jalousie de cette dernière. Le psychopathe avait vite mit les choses au point considérant Noëlla d'abord uniquement comme sa protégée, puis comme sa petite sœur. Et finalement Harley Quinn et La Lutine étaient devenues les belles-sœurs les plus complices du monde. Parfois au désespoir du criminel.

Et si pour Harley le surnom officiel du Joker était « Poussin », Noëlla elle aimait l'appeler « Panda » à cause du maquillage noir de ses yeux sur son visage teint de blanc.

La nouvelle criminelle s'entraînait au tir sur des bouteilles vides, dans la cave du hangar désaffecté qui servait de repaire au Joker et sa bande. Une fois de plus elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi à l'entraînement elle visait juste alors que sur le terrains ses balles ne faisait que blesser sans jamais tuer. Elle s'arrêta en entendant du bruit à l'étage, l'humaine rangea son arme et remonta pour y découvrir une magnifique scène de ménage.

Harley- POUSSIN TU ES UN RUSTRE ! AUJOURD'HUI C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE NOTRE PREMIER CRIME ENSEMBLE ET TU T'EN SOUVIENS MÊME PAS !

BRING !

Joker- HARLEY DOUCEMENT AVEC LA VAISSELLE BORDEL ! J'ai un trou de mémoire voilà tout ! Je sais même pu ce qu'on avait fait j'te dis !

Harley- IMPOSSIBLE !

Joker- IMPOSSIBLE UN TROU D'MEMOIRE ?

Noëlla- Ah parce que t'as de la mémoire.

Joker- Noëlla ta gueule en rajoute pas !

Harley- Oui impossible ! Parce que tu te souviens de tout ce qui précède notre premier crime et de tout ce qui le suit ! Mais NOTRE date que dalle !

Joker- BAH OUI UN TROU DE MEMOIRE ! TOUT CE QUI LE PRECEDE ET TOUT CE QUI LE SUIT ! TA D'JA VU UN TROU SANS BORDS TOI ? Pas de fenêtres à barreaux sans mur autour ! As-tu d'ja remarquer ? Dans les asiles ?  
Harley- GGRRRMMMBBBLLL !

Harley repartit à l'étage manquant de basculer sur une marche cassée et claqua la porte.

Joker- Je sens que j'vais encore passer une bonne soirée moi...

Noëlla- En même temps elle a pas tord.

Joker- C'est bien vous les deux belles-sœurs ! Toujours à vous soutenir !

Noëlla ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Noëlla- Bon je crois que je vais rentrée.

Joker- Ok fait gaffe à toi.

Noëlla- Pfff ! La Lutine ne craint personne !

Elle monta sur sa moto, cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de son frère de cœur.

Joker- Tu saurais pas aller causer à Harley avant histoire qu'elle se calme ?

Noëlla- Ha ha ! Assume tes trous d'mémoire Panda !

Joker- Mais tu comprends pas ! Elle voudra pas me faire à bouffer ce soiiir !

Noëlla en riant démarra en trombe.

Les disputes entre le Joker et Harley étaient fréquentes. Et une petite diète ne pouvait pas faire de mal à son gros Panda de frère.


	17. Rencontre avec John Tsorf

L'humaine au cœur d'elfe décida de prendre un raccourci pour rentrée chez elle, traversant à moto le square Jules Petit. Roulant sur l'herbe pour éviter un virage et écrasant au passage une vieille pancarte « interdiction de marcher sur la pelouse » (elle s'était toujours demander comment cette pancarte s'était d'ailleurs retrouver au milieu de la dite pelouse) elle entendit un autre bruit de moteur et vit dans son rétro la batmobile.

Noëlla- Oh non pas lui.

Noëlla tenta un virage pour fuir mais en un instant la voiture du justicier lui barra la route, elle freina pile. Batman sortit de sa batmobile.

Batman- Je te tiens La Lutine.

Noëlla- Vraiment Batou t'as que ça à faire de ta vie ?

Batman- Mon seul but est de combattre les criminels comme toi !

Noëlla- Cool ta vie... Tu veux un cookie ?

Le justicier s'avança vers elle.

Noëlla- Hey ! Il est interdit de marcher sur la pelouse Batou !

Noëlla fit un tournant à trois cents soixante degrés avec sa moto à peine à cent mètres la roue arrière fut attraper par une sorte de « bat-grappin » lancer depuis la batmobile. L'humaine avait beau mettre les gaz à fonds, le câble la tractait vers le véhicule. En pestant elle coupa son moteur pour descendre de sa moto, le câble arrêta soudainement sa tractation. Et pour cause ! La batmobile était prise dans un énorme cube de glace !

Batman- Mais... que…

Le super-héros avait l'air aussi surprit qu'emmerder. Noëlla se moqua.

Noëlla- Alors Batman ? On jette un froid ?

La Lutine partit en courant, le justicier à sa poursuite. Un 4x4 sortit des bosquets et s'arrêta à hauteur de Noëlla la portière s'ouvrit.

\- Montez ! Vite !

L'ancienne fille de Père Noël ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta dans la voiture qui démarra en trombe pour sortir du square.

\- ça va ?

L'homme qui avait sauver La Lutine se retrouva avec un couteau sous la gorge. Il tenta de ne pas paniquer.

Noëlla- T'es qui toi ? Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

\- Je... je voulais juste vous aider ! C'est pas parce qu'on est juste un simple citoyen de Gotham qu'on aime forcément Batman !  
Noëlla- Tu bosses pour qui ?  
\- Mais personne j'vous jure !

En s'approchant de lui pour le menacer Noëlla eut une drôle de sensation, presque comme celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle rêvait de son village dans la neige. Mais quelque chose de pourtant extrêmement différent qu'elle ne savait pas décrire. À la lumière des lampadaires qui défilaient elle examina mieux son sauveur.

Brun, une coupe de cheveux assez... spécial mais magnifique, yeux bleus perçants et un visage... bordel qu'il était beau ! La Lutine eut un soudain frisson, une de sensation d'air froid. Elle rangea son couteau.

Noëlla- ça va je te crois.  
\- Ouf...  
Noëlla- Je pense qu'on a semer Batou tu peux ralentir. Ha ha ha ha !  
\- Pourquoi vous riez ?  
Noëlla- Parce que avec sa batmobile sous ce bloc de glace sortit de je sais pas où ! J'imagine Batou entrain de faire du stop pour rentrer chez lui ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

L'inconnu ne pu s'empêcher de rire aussi. C'est vrai que la vision de Batman faisant du stop était amusante à imaginer.

Noëlla- Et comment tu t'appelles mÔssieur j'aime pas Batman ?  
\- John Tsorf. Et vous... vous êtes La Lutine c'est ça ?  
Noëlla- Tsorf ? Drôle de nom.  
John- C'est euh... étranger.

Noëlla ne posa pas plus de questions et se laissa reconduire vers les immeubles à distance raisonnable de l'appartement qu'elle occupait.  
Elle sortit de la voiture.

John- Ravi de vous avoir aider La Lutine.  
Noëlla- Appel moi Noëlla.


	18. La mauvaise humeur de Bernard

Deux mois que Noëlla avait rencontrer John. Elle l'avait recroiser pendant un braquage et depuis ils se revoyaient quand ils pouvaient.

Deux mois que les lutins du Pôle Nord travaillaient sous pression, L'Elfe Numéro Un étant d'une humeur de chien.

Quand sa chérie avait fait la rencontre de John, quand elle était en danger, Bernard était avec le Père Noël à une réunion du Conseil des Personnages Légendaires et ne pouvait pas sortir son miroir devant eux.

Dans l'Atelier il surveillait la fabrication de voitures téléguider, son frère arriva.

Joey- B' ?  
Bernard- QUOI ?  
Joey- J'te ramène un sandwich.

Bernard- J'ai pas le temps d'manger ! On doit avancer sur les jouets !

Joey- B'...  
Bernard- Quoi encore ?

Joey- On est en avance de deux mois sur la production...

L'Elfe Numéro Un prit le sandwich que lui tendait son cadet et mordit dedans en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

Joey- Tu devrais te détendre un peu. Je sais qu'après ce qui est arriver à Noëlla il y a deux mois tu...

Bernard- ça n'a rien à voir avec Noëlla !

Joey- Et mes fesses c'est du sapin ?

Bernard soupira, il détestait quand son petit frère lui clouait le bec.

Bernard- Mais j'aurai dû la protéger.

Joey- En même temps elle savait à quoi elle jouait en entrant dans la pègre non ?  
Bernard- Pfff ! Elle à été élever ici je te rappel. Gotham n'a rien à voir avec le Pôle. Si je te disais tout ce que j'ai vu à travers le miroir. Les trafiques de drogues, les trafiques d'armes, les faux billets, les meurtres, les quartiers malfamés, les bars à... euh... striptease...

Joey- De quoi ?  
Bernard- Des bars avec des filles qui se déshabille quoi.  
Joey- Ahhh... D'accord... Font ça dans des bars les humains ?

Une lutine arriva un ours en peluche dans les mains.

\- Bernard le Père Noël te demande. Il veut savoir si les ours en peluches on tous été modifier comme il le voulait.  
Bernard- J'arrive.

Il rendit le papier du sandwich à son frère et se releva pour suivre la lutine.

Joey- Au faite B'.  
Bernard- Quoi ?  
Joey- C'est... euh... c'est loin Gotham City ?  
Bernard- Pourquoi ?  
Joey- Bah ici les filles elles font pas ça dans les bars, alors j'me disais que...  
Bernard- JOEY !

Joey repartit en ricanant, laissant son grand frère las.


	19. La demande de John

A Gotham, en quelques mois, John Tsorf et Noëlla s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher jusqu'à sortir ensemble. Au grand désespoir du Joker qui n'avait pas grande confiance en ce soit disant « simple citoyen de Gotham qui n'aime pas Batman ». Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de briser le bonheur naissant de sa petite sœur de cœur. Il s'était toutefois jurer de tailler un sourire puis d'égorger John si celui-ci venait à faire du mal à Noëlla.

Tandis qu'au Pôle Nord à peine leur relation officialisée par un passage à l'acte. C'est un elfe au cœur briser qui donna sa démission au Père Noël et qui se fit par un peu de magie un chalet à l'écart de Christmas Town où il se retira, loin de tout.

Un ans et demi plus tard la fille de Père Noël était justement chez John qui l'avait inviter à dîner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait chez lui. Il vivait dans un quartier plus ou moins correct, du moins pour la ville de Gotham. Son appartement était assez spacieux, décorer de façon un peu kitch et pompeuse ce qui amusait Noëlla. Le bleu et le blanc étaient les couleurs dominantes des lieux, beaucoup de décorations en forme de cristaux de neige. John avait avouer à la jeune fille qu'il aimait beaucoup l'hiver mais pas l'ambiance des fêtes et encore moins le Père Noël.  
Bref toujours est-il que ce soir là la célèbre criminelle La Lutine finissait son assiette.

Noëlla- Johnny ? T'as l'air nerveux.  
John- Non pas du tout...  
Noëlla- Je suis la sœur d'un psychopathe je sais reconnaître quelqu'un de nerveux tu sais.

John eut un rire nerveux.

John- En faite Noëlla... j'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
Noëlla- Bah, demande.  
John- C'est à dire que j'ai une chance sur deux que tu me tire une balle dans la tête.

La Lutine éclata de rire avant de retrouver un grand sourire moqueur.

Noëlla- Aller accouche !

John prit une grande inspiration et se leva pour mettre un genou à terre à coté de la jeune fille, en sortant de sa poche un petit boîtier bleu qu'il ouvrit.

John- Noëlla veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle resta bouche-bée devant la bague dont les diamants formaient un cristal de neige

John- Je sais... c'est très tôt... et tu portes déjà une bague mais...

La criminelle prit le boîtier et admira la bague, une sensation bizarre s'emparait d'elle, comme un souvenir agréable et douloureux à la fois qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer.

John- Noëlla ? Ça va ?

Noëlla- Je... écoute... je sais pas...  
John- C'est ton autre bague c'est ça ? Un parrain de la pègre ?  
Noëlla- Non pas du tout ! Je la porte juste... parce que je le dois c'est compliquer... Johnny... Je sais pas quoi te dire faut que tu me laisse réfléchir.  
John- Et que tu en parles à ton frère c'est ça ?  
Noëlla- Aussi.


	20. Mauvaise nouvelle

Quelques heures après cet événement, au Pôle Nord, Danielle et Joey couraient chez leur grand frère, ils claquèrent la porte en soufflant.

Joey- B' ! ça va ? Ernie du Système de Surveillance des Sages et des Vilains m'as dit qu'il y avait du nouveau pour Noëlla !  
Danielle- Berny ?

Pas de réponse à part le bruit de la bouteille d'alcool que Bernard porta à ses lèvres. Allonger sur son canapé le miroir sur la table à coté de lui, beaucoup d'autres bouteilles autour. Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un bref regard avant de soupirer, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur aîné dans un tel état.

Danielle- Bernard il se passe quoi ?  
Joey- Dis nous ce qui va pas.

Bernard- Touuut va biiien !

L'elfe fit mine de se retourner pour bouder mais sa sœur le stoppa.

Danielle- Mais t'es ivre !

Bernard- Bravo ! C'était bien la peine de faire des études d'infirmière ! T'es douée bravo !  
Joey- Y a un problème avec Noëlla ? Il lui est arriver quelque chose de grave ?  
Bernard- Nàààn au contraire ! Elle nageuh dans l'booonheur !

Il s'assit sur le canapé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, sa sœur s'assit à coté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras, il laissa quelques larmes couler.

Danielle- Dis nous.  
Bernard- John... il l'a demander en mariage.  
Joey- Quoi ? Me dis pas qu'elle à dit oui ?  
Bernard- Non.  
Danielle- Alors pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils.  
Bernard- Elle lui a demander un temps pour réfléchir, mais... je sais que c'est fini ! Ça y'est ! C'est foutu !  
Joey- Elle veut réfléchir ?  
Bernard- Elle veut en parler au Joker.  
Danielle- Alors t'as pas à te faire de soucis ! Tu m'as assez souvent parler de lui, d'ici demain ce John sera mort et enterrer, un grand sourire sur le visage.  
Bernard- Pas sûr... surtout si... John je crois savoir qui il est.  
Joey- Ah bon ? Qui ?

Bernard-... Jack Frost.


	21. L'avis du Joker

Ses deux cadets échangèrent un regard, ne sachant trop quoi penser. Il est vrai que ce genre de plan foireux ressemblait assez au Personnage Légendaire. Mais d'un autre coté Jack était-il vraiment assez dingue pour ça ?

Épouser Noëlla ne lui permettrait pas pour autant de voler la fête de Noël. Danielle et Joey mirent donc cette révélation sur le compte de l'alcool et firent promettre à leur frère de boire moins tant que la jeune fille n'avait pas prit de décision.

Gotham City, repaire du Joker, dans le salon aménager par Harley Quinn, Noëlla venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Joker- QUOIII ?  
Noëlla- Oui... Regarde la bague elle est chouette non ?

Le psychopathe s'énervait en sortant quasiment tout les couteaux de ses poches.

Joker- JE VAIS L'BUTER ! JE VAIS L'ÉGORGER ET LE PENDRE PAR LES COUILLES A UN RÉVERBÈRE !

A coté de lui les deux filles étaient très calmes.

Harley- Poussin... du calme... Noëlla montre un peu la bague... Elle est magnifique !  
Noëlla- Je trouve aussi.  
Joker- J'VAIS LUI ARRACHER LES YEUX ! L'ENFERMER DANS UN SÈCHE LINGE ! LUI CASSER SES DENTS !

Harley- Et tu vas lui répondre quoi ?  
Noëlla- Je sais pas justement...  
Joker- TU DIS NON !  
Harley- Poussin...  
Joker- Quoi ?  
Harley- Ta gueule.

Le Joker laissa tomber ses couteaux d'abord surprit de la réaction de sa petite amie, puis les ramassa en grommelant.

Harley- T'as envie de lui répondre quoi toi ?  
Noëlla- Bah oui... Mais... Je sais pas... Quand il me la demander ça ma fait une sensation bizarre. Et puis après faut voir quoi, il est adorable, il fait les chocolats chauds et les crèmes glacés comme personne...

Harley- Alors dis lui oui.  
Noëlla- Ouais mais genre il met jamais de chauffage dans la salle de bain et au lit... il est plutôt froid quoi... enfin il est bon hein. Mais j'ai froid dans ses bras.

GLING BLING BING...

Le frère de cœur de Noëlla avait de nouveau laisser tomber ses couteaux, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts braqués sur sa frangine.

Joker- PARCE QUE TA D'JA BAISER AVEC ?  
Noëlla- Et alors ? J'suis pas bonne sœur.  
Joker- Et tu m'as rien dis !  
Noëlla- Euh... bah non...

Le Joker se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

Joker- Harley...  
Harley- Oui Poussin ?  
Joker- Sert moi un grand grenache avec un grand madère dans un grand verre et je vais fumer un grand cigare ! Voilà !


	22. L'accord du Joker

Les deux filles explosèrent de rire face à la réaction du Joker qui avait besoin d'un gros remontant.

Bien qu'il avait fait de Noëlla une criminelle sans pitié, travaillant au service du chaos et de l'anarchie, il la voyait toujours comme si elle gardait en elle une certaine forme d'innocence qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Et le criminel avait beau le renier, bien que devant ses sbires il faisait semblant de garder des rapports plus distant avec Noëlla, il était en réalité un vrai grand-frère-poule.

Noëlla- T'façon je crois qui faut que j'accepte.

Joker- Et pourquoi ça ?  
Noëlla- Je crois qu'il a acheter la bague dans le centre... et on à fait brûler le quartier des joailliers avant hier, y pourra ni l'échanger ni se faire rembourser.

Joker- La bonne excuse !

Noëlla- Bon alors je lui dis quoi ?  
Joker- Ce que tu veux.

La Lutine fit jouer la bague entre ses doigts, Harley revint avec le verre d'alcool du Joker

Joker- Mais tu vas devoir retirer ton autre bague.  
Noëlla- Je la porterai en collier, tu sais bien que je peux pas la retirer.

Le Joker fixa un instant la bague au doigt de sa petite sœur de cœur.

Cette bague avait toujours était une énigme. Elle était plus simple que celle de John et Noëlla ne savait pas d'où elle venait, elle savait juste qu'elle ne pouvait la retirer sans être envahie d'une énorme tristesse à se tirer une balle dans la tête. Le psychopathe fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

Joker- Dis lui oui si c'est ce que tu veux.

L'ancienne fille de Père Noël se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

Noëlla- Merci Pandaaa !

Joker- Doucement ! L'autre elle passe déjà son temps à m'étouffer !

Harley- Humhum...

En riant La Lutine stoppa son étreinte restant sur les genoux du Joker.

Joker- Ce qui me dérange c'est que ton John là... Il est pas dans la pègre.  
Noëlla- Bah si un peu.  
Joker- Pourquoi ?  
Noëlla- Il est vendeur de cuisine.  
Joker- C'est dans la pègre ça ?  
Harley- Mais oui Poussin ! Tu le sais pas ? Les magasins y vendent des cuisines de merde à sept milles dollars sous prétexte que les placards sont en contreplaqué de chêne. Et les gens y achètent.

Le Joker haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

Joker- Et après c'est moi qu'on veut foutre à l'asile !

Le soir même Noëlla revoyait John, lui disant officiellement qu'elle était d'accord pour l'épouser. A la condition du Joker qui était : « Tu lui brise le cœur, je te brise la nuque ».


	23. Début de la routine

A ce même instant à Christmas Town, au Service d'Emballage, Joey essayait un nouveau papier cadeau pour emballer les poupées barbies jusqu'à ce qu'une elfe du nom d'Erina, du Système de Surveillance des Sages et des Vilains n'arrive en courant.

Erina- Joey !  
Joey- Quoi ?  
Erina- Tu m'avais dit que ça serai bien si je gardais un œil sur Noëlla.  
Joey- Et alors ?  
Erina-... Elle va épousée John... je suis désolée.

Un court instant de surprise passé, Joey fonça à l'elfirmerie prévenir sa grande sœur, mais elle était déjà plus là. Il courut jusque l'ancienne maison de Bernard.  
Il trouva la porte ouverte, la maison vide et froide, la cheminée éteinte. Danielle quelques larmes dans les yeux était assise sur le canapé.

Joey- Danielle ?  
Danielle- Erina m'a déjà prévenue.  
Joey- Ah...  
Danielle- Mais il va devenir quoi notre grand frère ? On aurait dut faire quelques chose pour empêcher que Noëlla parte d'ici !

Le plus jeune des frère consola sa sœur du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

L'ex Elfe Numéro Un dans son chalet passer sa rage sur tout ce qu'il pouvait. Évantrant les oreillers, renversant plusieurs meubles, brisant de la vaisselle... Il fini par se laisser tomber sur son fidèle canapé.

La fille de l'ancien Père Noël de son coté était entrain d'accrocher autour de son cou la fameuse bague, elle ressentit comme une pointe dans le cœur. En baissant les yeux sur sa commode elle aperçut un edelweiss, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment cette fleur avait pu arriver là. En souriant elle l'accrocha dans ses cheveux.  
Quelques heures plus tard de toute façon elle n'avait plus la tête à ça, puisque avec le Joker et Harley Quinn elle pillait et faisait brûler un centre commercial jusqu'à l'intervention de Batman.

Batman- Je vais tous vous envoyer à l'asile !  
Joker- En causant d'asile tu l'as payer combien ta cuisine ?

Le super-héros en collant afficha un regard surprit.

Batman- Pardon ?  
Joker- Bah c'est Harley qui me dis que les vendeurs de cuisines c'est des voleurs ! Alors si t'aller voir chez Schmidt si j'y suis ?  
Batman- Tu accuses d'honnête commerçants !  
Harley- Ah non désolée ! Une cuisine à sept milles dollars pour quatre portes en chêne c'est du vol !  
Noëlla- Le pire c'est que y a encore des cons pour acheter !  
Batman- Mais non c'est euh... commercial !  
Joker- Bah putain j'ai sacrément raté ma vocation alors !

Comme toujours les trois amis arrivèrent à s'échapper par une porte de service qui par « chance » n'était pas surveiller.

Et Bernard eut l'impression que les six mois suivant furent des jours identiques.

Sa sœur venait lui apporter de la nourriture et des bouteilles d'alcool en grande quantité. Il surveillait sa Noëlla presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, son but premier restant celui de protéger sa vie dans ce milieu hostile qu'est la pègre de Gotham.  
Puis quelques temps avant Noël Bernard se souvint qu'on frappait à la porte de son chalet, il savait que c'était le Père Noël, mais il était incapable de se lever pour aller ouvrir, sentant un poids sur lui et quelque chose qui le chatouiller dans le cou.


	24. On se réveille

Bernard ouvrit enfin les yeux se rendant compte qu'il n'avait fait que rêver de ses souvenirs.

En ce vingt-quatre décembre, après le départ du Père Noël il s'était autoriser une sieste de quelques heures devant sa cheminée, dans le fond de son canapé. Mais Noëlla sur lui en avait apparemment assez de le voir dormir. En souriant il la resserra contre lui de toute ses forces.

Noëlla- Hé ! Doucement Berny tu m'étouffes.  
Bernard- Pardon.

La jeune elfe afficha un sourire attendrie.

Noëlla- Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu dors ?  
Bernard- Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu me réveilles ?

Ils échangèrent un baiser, Noëlla se demanda un instant de quoi son elfe avait bien pu rêver pour être aussi passionné, mais qu'importe. Tant mieux ! Elle passa ses mains sous son pull, sentant les caresses de Bernard de plus en plus pressés.

DRIIING DRIIING

Bernard- Je HAIS ce téléphone !

En riant Noëlla décrocha le combiné.

Noëlla- Ah c'est toi Panda ?... Non, non tu me déranges pas...  
Bernard- Comment ça, « dérange pas » ?  
Noëlla- CHUT !... Hein non pas à toi Panda. Alors t'as vu pour les alliances ? Les préparatifs ? ...Bah bien sur que je vais aller avec Harley pour les essayages de sa robe de mariée... Ouais... Et sinon pour le buffet ?...

L'Elfe Numéro Un soupira.

C'était Noëlla qui s'occupait du buffet du futur mariage du Joker et d'Harley Quinn, depuis que celui-ci avait fait sa demande l'année d'avant. La discussions pouvait encore s'éterniser... sauf si... Bernard laissa courir ses mains sur le corps de sa chérie, faisant habilement bouger leurs bassins ensemble...

Noëlla- Hum... Oui bien sûr un menu végétarien pour Ivy... et...mmm... Ecoute Panda j'vais devoir te laisser tu me rappel plus tard... Oua...Ouais... Bye j't'aime.

Elle raccrocha d'un coup sec et regarda son elfe méchamment.

Noëlla- Toi je vais te tuer.

Bernard- T'es sûr de ça ?

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et Noëlla abdiqua en roulant des yeux et débrancha le téléphone. Ils avait tout juste un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures pour ne penser qu'à eux.

Jusqu'au prochain Noël.


End file.
